Thray Raam
Thray Raam is the King of Froturefroth, a northern-most continent of Islaea and a long-time enemy of Aedan "the Grey Fang" Verqaile as well as the Legendary Font of the North. A legendary warrior, even in his humanoid form, he is revered as the most powerful Font due to his Font's wide range of abilities and his measure of control over them. Appearance Thray has long, wild yet regal grey hair and dark grey eyes. He often wears a set of grey scale armour with a darker grey cape, completely embodying himself with the national colour of his homeland and the title of which has been granted by his people, "King of the Grey". In his pre-Unleashed form, his body is covered with a sleek, silvery armour and his eyes become entirely white. His ears become elongated and Fae-like and his hair drastically shortens. His mouth and nose are covered by the armour. In his fully-Unleashed Font Form, he takes the appearance of a silvery centaur of colossal size, towering over even Itsu in her Xuth-sal form. His eyes are completely white still and his hair is still short. His mouth and nose remain covered by his full-body armour and many, whip-like tails take the place of a horse tail on his rear. Four spike-like protrusions stick out of his back and his arms are covered by a darker grey, gauntlet-like metal that can transform into various weapons or shields. Behind his shoulders are wing-like bladed appendages that can tear apart his surroundings on whim. Personality A proud king and defender of his people, Thray is wary of outsiders to his realm and staunchly keeps Froturefroth independent, even in the wide galaxy. He values power rather than honour in fighting, though still doesn't resort to underhanded methods to achieve his goals. He feels he is the most powerful Font and, compared to other warriors, is unkillable because of his "impenetrable" armour. Because he feels the Lycurians could be a great military asset to Froturefroth, he has gotten rid of the traditional law against using one's Beast Form against non-Lycurians, enabling them to unleash their full prowess against the unwary enemies of the cold nation. He views the "Grey Fang", Aedan Verqaile, as a nuisance to be executed, especially for leaving Froturefroth while being a Lycurian criminal who can divulge the secrets of the species to the nation's enemies. Their bitter rivalry began after Raam took power and, in the ensuing riots, had the entire Lycurian House of Verqaile slaughtered. Abilities As a Xuth Font, Thray commands a sentient embodiment of Xuth power that takes the form of a full-body encasement of silvery armour. This armour is extremely durable, able to take medium-to-master level spells head-on without sustaining more than a dent. Even more, his senses and strength are drastically heightened to the point of being able to block an Eckari's punch while only being pushed back a few inches. Added to this is the ability to transform his limbs into various weapons or devices, enabling him to be a tank of unmatched offensive and defensive capabilities. In his fully-released Font form, he takes the form of a towering, skyscraper-tall centaur with wing-like blade protrusions sticking out of his back. He retains his full-body armour and ability to morph his limbs in this form as well.